With You
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: A GohanVidel! Something happens to Hercule Satan, and his life is on the line. Videl is upset, and it's up to Gohan. Can he save her father before it's too late?


I don't own DBZ or any of the characters. They are the property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studios.

I suppose this takes place sometime after the Buu saga...

I believe the anime gave Purple a different name (Murasaki, I think?), but when I first read that saga, it was in actual comics (not the manga books), and the name was "Purple".

Grammar has been fixed.

* * *

With You

Gohan sighed and looked at his book again. The school day was going on forever. He wished it would get to recess already. Sure, it was high school, but everyone enjoyed recess. It was a time to hang out with friends and take a forty-minute break from work before their last class. He glanced at Videl, and knew that she was waiting for the bell to ring, too.

It rang a minute later, and everyone was out of their seats and through the door before the teacher had time to say 'class dismissed'.

Videl yawned. "That's why I hate history class…it goes on forever."

Gohan sighed. "I agree completely. Time stops in that class."

Videl smiled. "Well, when you're part of history, of course it's boring."

Gohan blushed.

"You're turning red." Videl teased.

"A-am I?" Gohan tried to cover it up.

Videl laughed as they headed out.

Before they could get there, though, a teacher flagged down Videl.

"Videl! Videl! There you are!"

Gohan and Videl stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Videl blinked.

"There's a phone call for you in the office." the man panted. "Something about your father in the hospital."

"What?" Videl raced towards the office, Gohan following.

Videl burst through the door to the office a moment later.

The secretary nodded and handed her the phone.

Videl picked it up as Gohan came in and stood by the door as he watched silently in concern.

"Hello?" Videl said into the phone.

"_Hi…is this Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl?"_

"Yes…" Videl nodded.

_"It's hard for me to tell you this…but…your father is in the hospital…"_

"How? How!" Videl spoke into the phone in almost a panic.

"_It seems that there was a shooting, and he was the target."_

Videl couldn't speak. She felt numb, and she visibly paled. When she found her voice, she spoke again, "I-is he alright…?"

"_I'm sorry. I don't know."_

"Is he…still alive?" Videl whispered.

_"For the moment, yes. But…"_

"But…?"

"_But…I'm not sure if he'll make it. I'm sorry."_

Videl felt the tears come to her eyes, and was unable to say anything.

"_You can come down to the hospital…it's already been cleared with the school. And, again, I'm sorry."_ There was a 'click' at the other end, and the guy hung up.

Videl stared at the phone blankly for a moment, then placed it down on the cradle. She turned around and ran out the door.

"Videl…?" Gohan followed her out.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, everyone looked sympathetically at Videl, who rushed to the desk.

"Hey!" Videl called as she looked over at the receptionist. "Is my dad okay! Where is he?"

The receptionist shook her head. "He's in the intensive care ward."

Videl leaned forward. "Where is that? Tell me! Please!"

The receptionist sighed. "Down the hall to the left."

Videl nodded and rushed over.

Gohan, who had gone with her, thanked the receptionist for Videl and went after her. _I have a bad feeling…_

Videl stopped when she came to the door and then knocked.

A doctor answered the door. "Yes…? Oh, Videl…"

"How's my dad…?" Videl tried to see past the doctor to the other doctors around the room.

"Well, the operation is over." The doctor shook his head. "But I'm not sure if we made it in time…"

"Please…! Please, let me see him!" Videl asked as Gohan came up behind her.

"I don't think…" the doctor began.

"Please let me see my dad!" Videl shouted.

Everyone turned and 'shushed' her.

Videl didn't care. "Let me see him!"

The doctor nodded. "If you stay quiet…and don't blame me…" he stepped aside.

Videl rushed forward.

Gohan stood in the doorway a moment, then stepped in, but stayed out of the way.

Videl pushed past a bunch of doctors and came to Hercule. He had a bunch of wires and tubes hooked up to him or going in him, and things on his chest and head. He had a bandage around his right shoulder and another around his middle. He was barely breathing, and winced from time to time.

Tears clouded Videl's vision. "Dad…dad…"

There was no response.

Videl reached out hesitantly, then took his hand. She suppressed a gasp when she felt how cold his hands were. More tears came to her eyes. "Dad…please…get better…don't die…"

A doctor came up to her after a couple of minutes. "We have to ask you to leave for now so we can run some more tests. Please wait out in the waiting room."

Videl sniffled and nodded, reluctantly letting go of her father's hand and trudging back to the door.

Gohan looked at her, "Videl…?"

Videl walked past him without seeing or hearing him and went towards the waiting room.

* * *

Videl sat down numbly on one of the chairs, shaking a bit as she tried harder not to cry.

Gohan came and sat down next to her, then put an arm around her. "Videl…"

Videl looked up at him, no longer able to suppress the tears. They flowed down her face without restraint. "Gohan…"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, but couldn't find anything to say.

Videl just buried her face in his shirt and quietly cried a bit.

Gohan could only hold her and reassure her that she wasn't alone.

**Hour One…**

"How could this have happened?" Videl whispered, tears still flowing down her face.

"I don't know, Videl," Gohan responded.

"I wish there was something I could do." Videl sniffled.

Gohan shook his head. "The only thing we can do is wait."

**Hour Two…**

Videl was now looking at the ground, and Gohan just had an arm around her to comfort her.

"Hey…Videl?" Gohan looked over.

"Yea?"

"After you dad gets better, how about coming over to my place." Gohan smiled. "We can study for that science test together."

"_If_ he gets better…"

"You're not a quitter." Gohan shook his head. "And neither is he."

Videl took a deep breath. "You're right."

Gohan grinned and gently poked her on the cheek. "Of course I am! You had doubts?"

Videl slowly smiled, and blinked away more tears.

"Now that's the Videl I'm used to." Gohan beamed, then dropped his hand. _Mission accomplished! I got her to smile!_

Videl blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I think now _you're_ turning red," Gohan teased as he grinned from ear to ear.

Videl sniffled and smiled. "Maybe…"

**Hour Three…**

Videl yawned.

"Tired?" Gohan asked gently.

Videl shook her head. "No…"

"Yea you are." Gohan smiled a bit.

Videl was quiet for a moment. "What time is it?"

Gohan looked up at his watch. "Um…I have 6:34pm."

"It's that late already?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded.

"No word on dad's condition, though…" Videl looked at the ground.

"Afraid not." Gohan shook his head. "But don't get depressed, Videl."

Videl nodded slowly.

Gohan mentally sighed. She knew it as well as he did that even his optimism was starting to fade as the hours ticked by.

A doctor passed by as he went towards Hercule's room.

"Hey." Videl flagged him down. "Any word from my dad yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. He's still in a coma."

Videl nodded numbly and the doctor left.

* * *

Gohan looked at his watch again, careful not to disturb Videl, who had fallen asleep leaning on him.

_This is going to be a long night…I'd better call mom to tell her where I am._ He looked at Videl, then leaned back. _Unfortunately, I don't want to wake her up._

Videl mumbled something in her sleep, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Dad…"

Gohan looked over and felt his heart constrict to see her in pain. He reached up and gently wiped the tear off her face and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Videl…"

Videl's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she warily glanced around before looking up at Gohan. "Any word?"

Gohan shook his head. "No."

Videl sat up a bit and wiped tears away from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Hmm…" Gohan looked at his watch. "It's 10:29pm. You hungry?"

Videl shook her head. "No…"

"You should really try to eat," Gohan said, concerned, "You'll feel better if you eat."

Videl sighed, then nodded. "Alright."

Gohan smiled. "I'll go get us something…got any preferences?"

"Not really."

Gohan stood up and rushed off. "I'll be right back!"

Videl nodded and sat there, silently.

It only took a couple of minutes, and Gohan was back.

"That was quick," Videl commented as Gohan placed a tray of soup in front of her.

"Well…" Gohan sweatdropped. "There wasn't much selection left or a line. I hope you like peas, because all they had left until later was split-pea soup and some crackers."

Videl nodded. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Yup." Gohan was already starting to eat his. "Hey…for hospital food, this isn't that bad."

Videl couldn't help but smile at the comment and slowly started to eat hers as well. She blinked. "You know…you're right."

Gohan laughed. "See."

Videl smiled, and a giggle escaped. "Yea."

* * *

Another hour later, and Videl had fallen back asleep. Gohan pulled a sweatshirt that his mom made him pack in his bag and draped it over Videl, who was leaning up against him again.

"Don't worry," Gohan whispered to her, "I know things will work out just fine. Don't give up."

* * *

Videl woke up around midnight with a nightmare about her father's shooting. Even though she didn't see it, it felt like she was standing right there when it happened. She even saw an accurate depiction of the one who had been arrested for the gun shooting.

"You okay?" Gohan whispered, startled out of his light doze by her jerky movements.

Videl jumped a bit, then looked over at him.

He was sitting there, looking at her in concern. "Videl?"

Videl gulped. "It was…just a dream…"

Gohan put an arm around her. He blinked. "You're trembling. What's wrong?"

Videl buried her face in his chest. "Gohan…I can't…! I can't stand this!"

Gohan blinked, but wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I saw what happened," Videl whispered, "Everything…the person who shot my dad…and where each bullet hit. I saw the shock of the crowd. It was all in my dream. I saw it somehow."

Gohan didn't know what to say.

Videl let some tears escape.

Gohan gently rubbed her back. "There, now. Your dad wouldn't want you to be depressed when he's still alive, now would he?"

Videl sniffled and shook her head.

Gohan smiled. "Then cheer up a bit."

"I'm not weak…"

"I know that." Gohan smiled. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You'll get through this. I know you will."

Videl looked up at him. "Really…? You really think so, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Videl smiled, her eyes closing as sleep overtook her. "Gohan…don't let go…okay…?"

Gohan smiled. "Of course not. Pleasant dreams, Videl."

Videl smiled and closed her eyes, then fell asleep right there in his arms.

Gohan looked at her. _Hang in there, Videl. This is a side of you I usually don't see. But you can't hide it anymore. How concerned you really are. How emotional you really get. You're tough, but sensitive. That's what I like about you._ Gohan turned a bit red just thinking about it. _I wonder…if she feels the same way…_

* * *

Morning came, and even Gohan had fallen asleep. Videl stirred, causing Gohan to wake up.

Videl rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Nn? What time is it?"

Gohan looked at his watch. "Um…I have 7am."

"Any change with my dad's status?" Videl asked.

Gohan shook his head. "None that I've heard of."

Videl looked at the ground. "Oh."

"But don't worry, Videl! I'm sure he'll get better!" Gohan smiled.

They suddenly realized that Gohan was holding her, and the two quickly broke away.

"Um…" Gohan started.

"I…" Videl cleared her throat.

It went quiet, both fighters blushing profusely.

Just then, a doctor passed by.

"Hey!" Videl caught the attention of the doctor. "_Hey_!"

The doctor turned and glanced at her, then hurried off.

Videl quickly caught up and stood in front of him. "HEY! How's my dad?"

"He's…um…"

"I want the truth!" Videl cried, tears forming in her eyes again.

The doctor sighed. "Um…he needs more rest…"

"He's not going to make it, is he…" Videl whispered hoarsely.

The doctor looked at the ground sadly. "I'm afraid it is bad. We'll wait another eight hours, but I doubt he'll come through. I'm sorry." With that, the doctor pushed passed Videl and went out of the room.

Videl could only stand there and stare after him, the words registering on her mind.

Gohan stood up and walked over to her. "Videl…?"

"Leave me alone!" Videl cried, and ran out of the room.

Gohan sighed and watched her go. _She's pushing me away now…but that's okay. I still love her, so I'm going to do all I can to help. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me, I'm just happy in being her friend if I have to. There's got to be something I can do…_

The idea hit Gohan like a ton of bricks, and he felt like slapping himself from the stupidity. _Of course! I can't believe that I didn't think of that sooner! The Dragon Balls! We can wish for Hercule to get better!_

Gohan looked at his watch, _We only have seven hours and fifty minutes. We have the four star ball…but as for the others…I don't know. Okay! Buck-up, Gohan! You can do this! First, I need to get to Bulma's and get the Dragon Radar. I'll have to be fast in order to get to the places in time. _Gohan looked out where Videl had ran out. He grew determined, _I'm going to do it!_

Gohan ran out of the hospital and zipped on down the street to an abandoned alley, where he flew off.

* * *

"Trunks! Wake up! You have to go to school…!" Bulma shouted up the stairs at her 8-year-old son.

A few minutes later, a groggy Trunks plodded down the stairs.

Bulma was about to tell him something else, when the doorbell rang.

"Now who in the world can that be…?" Bulma wondered as she went to the door.

Meanwhile, Gohan looked at his watch nervously. "Come on…come on…open up…"

Bulma opened the door. "Gohan…! I thought you were in school…!"

"Long story, can't talk long, running out of time," Gohan stammered, "Can I borrow the Dragon Radar?"

Bulma regarded him a moment. "You know, Chichi's going to kill me if she finds out that you went on a Dragon Ball hunt instead of going to school…"

"She already knows I'm not in school today." Gohan hurried. "It's an emergency! Please let me borrow it!"

Bulma sighed. "Well, if Chichi said it's alright, then okay. Hang on." She disappeared from the doorway and came back two minutes later with the Dragon Radar. "Here."

Gohan took it, smiling. "Thanks, Bulma! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He powered up and flew off, pressing the button to locate the Dragon Balls as he did.

Bulma watched him go. "I wonder what's going on now…?"

"Mom, who was that?" Trunks yawned.

"Don't worry about it, Trunks." Bulma sighed. "You just get ready for school."

"Can I fly there today?"

"NO."

* * *

Gohan looked at the bleeper and then up at where he was going. "Great! There's one just up ahead!" He zoomed off as fast as he could. _Hang in there, Videl. I'll make sure that your father gets better. For you._

* * *

Videl sniffled and looked up at the sky from where she was sitting outside the hospital. _Damn…I shouldn't have shouted at Gohan. He probably hates me now. I saw him leave the hospital. I guess he gave up on me and is going back to school now. Ohhh…why did I have to shout at him? Gohan…_

Another tear slid down her face. "Come back…"

* * *

Gohan gasped as he surfaced, "Brrr! Man…why'd it have to be at the bottom of the ocean…?"

He looked at the two-star ball in his hand. "But, it's worth it." He grinned and wrung out his shirt. "Yea…it's worth it." He put the Dragon Ball in his backpack and picked up the radar, clicking the button.

"Okay…there is…another just a few miles due East of here. Great. I think that area is a jungle. Man…" He flew off. "But, I'm not giving up!"

He checked his watch. "Gyaa! It's already 8am? I've got to double time it!" He powered up more and zipped off towards the next ball.

* * *

Videl sighed after walking around the hospital a while, then finally sat down in one of the seats. She looked over at the one that Gohan used to be sitting in. _I guess…I never realized just how much I missed him until he isn't there. Gohan…I need you._

Videl felt fresh tears come down her face. "Please…come back…"

* * *

Gohan grimaced as he got cut by a thorn bush as he searched for the ball in the huge bramble forest. _Just my luck that the next Dragon Ball would be in a forest of bramble inside the jungle!_

"OW!" Gohan yelped as another sharp thorn cut into him. He wiped away the blood and kept on searching. "Come on…I know you're around here somewhere…" He winced but pulled out the radar and clicked it on. "Yup…wow. I'm really close."

He put the radar back in his pocket and pulled himself along, crawling on hands and knees and ignoring the sharp pain whenever a thorn cut into him. "Damn it, where is it?" He punched the ground in frustration, and then pulled back his hand, which was throbbing in pain from hitting something smooth and hard.

_Very_ hard.

Even for _his_ hand.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Gohan shouted, blowing on his red left hand, which was already swelling up. "Man…" He looked at what caused it, and then broke into a smile when he saw the orange gleam. "He-y!" He quickly brushed and dug away at the dirt and roots and bramble branches until he pulled the orange orb free. "The five-star ball! Alright! Man, talk about luck!" He looked around, then sweatdropped.

"Only problem is…how do I get out…?" Gohan scratched his head as he looked at the bramble prison he had gotten himself into.

* * *

_I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry…_ Videl sniffled, looking at the clock.

10:40am.

_I just have to get through the school day…then maybe Gohan will come back. I want to talk to him…_More tears slid down her face. _I just…want to see him. I don't even know why myself…I guess…I really like him…_

* * *

"Well, this is the spot, but…" Gohan looked around at the desert. "…I doubt I'll be finding much of a Dragon Ball out here…" He started to walk forward, and the ground gave out under him and he plummeted down and landed hard in a cave.

"Ow…" Gohan groaned, then whimpered as he slammed his head on the ceiling in an attempt to stand up. "Low…ceiling…"

Gohan felt around, then pulled out the bleeper. "Great…it's right around here somewhere." He crawled through the tunnel, then banged into a wall. "Geez…! I can't even see where I'm going…! That's it!" He concentrated, and went Super Saiyan. Suddenly, the entire cave filled with light from his transformation.

Gohan grinned. "Great! Now I can see!" He chuckled a bit. "And I owe it all to you, dad." He pulled himself through the tunnel system, glancing at the bleeper now and then. "I should be getting close…" Just then, the floor cracked.

Gohan turned blue. "Oh…no…not…"

The floor broke, and sent him tumbling down a rocky cliff.

"A…G…A…I…Nnnnnnn!" Gohan screamed as he tumbled down the rocky slope.

He hit the ground and a bit of mud and lay there, breathing hard. He sat up and wiped dirt and blood off his face. "Ow. That's going to hurt in the morning."

The teen stood up and tested his limbs. "Well, everything seems to be working…" He powered up again and saw that he was in a cavern with stalagmites and stalactites growing on the ceiling and the floor. There was a thing layer of water that was formed from the spear-like mineral growths on the ceiling.

"Wow…this place is really nice." Gohan blinked. He shook his head. _Concentrate, Gohan. You're running out of time. Remember Videl. I have to do it for her!_

He sloshed through the thick mud, and stopped when he heard a growl. It was a low, deep growl.

"My luck…" Gohan sighed.

Just then, a huge, brownish-green monster lunged at him from the side.

Gohan dodged and kicked the thing into the wall, breaking a hole in it. Light shone through, making Gohan wince and slowly open his eyes again. He powered down and changed out of being a Super Saiyan. He blinked and looked at the bleeper as the monster charged again.

Still looking at the bleeper, he stepped to the left and elbowed the monster into the ground, where it didn't get up.

"Hmm," Gohan mused, "It's saying it's…" he faced the opening in the cave. "…in there!"

He ran through the hole and looked around. What he saw was a huge, underground waterfall that had holes in the ceiling that let sunlight through.

"Wow…!" Gohan gasped. He looked at the bleeper. "Eh…?" He started searching around the rocks, and finally saw it ledged in with a side of one wall. He put the bleeper away and started to pull on it. "I have…a bad feeling…about this one…"

The ball came loose with one final tug, and Gohan fell back on his butt. Just then, the place started to rumble, and the ceiling collapsed.

"Waugh…!" Gohan shouted, then concentrated and powered up. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

His energy destroyed the falling rocks, making it safe again.

"Whew." Gohan sighed, powering down. "That was too close…"

A small rock hit him on the head.

"Gack!" Gohan blinked as it hit him. He rubbed the spot, laughing a bit. "I guess…I missed that one…" He looked at the Dragon Ball in his hand. _And this one…the one-star ball. Only three more to go. Hang in there, Videl. I promised that everything would turn out fine, and I intend to keep my promise! _With a shout, he flew right out of the cave through a hole in the ceiling. He zipped off in the direction of the next Dragon Ball.

* * *

Videl paced around the room. She looked at the clock, then back at the ground. Finally, she sat down on the seat, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

She turned to a doctor passing by. "Can I see my dad? Please?"

"I'm afraid not." the doctor shook his head.

Videl crossed her arms angrily, pushing back the tears as the doctor walked away. _When Gohan is with me, I feel that it's okay to cry. That I don't have to be embarrassed or anything. I wonder…if he's ever going to come back…_

* * *

Gohan wiped sweat off his face and reached for the ball again, "Careful…careful…..there!" He flew back away from the ledge of the cliff. "There! That wasn't so bad…" He caught a glance at his watch, and nearly freaked out. "Gyaa! But it took way too long getting here! I'm going halfway across the world! How can it be 3:42pm already?"

He sighed, realizing that he was very, very hungry. _I guess that hospital food isn't that filling…but I can't stop to eat now. I only have two more to go, then I have to pick up the one in my house and summon the dragon. I only have another three hours and some minutes. I can't afford to take so long._

Gohan flew off in the direction of the next ball.

* * *

Videl bit her lip, hugging herself in an attempt not to cry. She had just been told that he father's condition was still no better, and that they didn't even think that he'd last until 7.

She looked at the clock.

It was 4pm.

_I'm never going to see my dad anymore. I'm never going to hear him boast, or talk about things, or watch him train. _Tears gathered in her eyes again. _And Gohan isn't coming back…school got out two hours ago. I guess…I'm on my own now. But it feels so…lonely. I miss them. My dad…and…_

Videl let a tear slip down her face. "…Gohan…"

* * *

Gohan rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "C-c-c-cold…"

The next Dragon Ball was in…the snowy region.

"And I'm s-stuck here." Gohan shivered as he started to dig through the snow and ice again. "…in j-just a T-shirt and pants…"

He was happy when he found the seven-star ball.

"Excellent!" Gohan whooped. "One more to go!" He looked at his watch.

5:32pm.

His eyes narrowed as he grew more determined. "I've got no time to waste on victory dances. Time's almost up." He powered up and raced off. "Only one more to go…! I'm going to make it! I'll be back, Videl! You just hold on! I'm not going to let your father die!"

* * *

Videl looked up. _I could have sworn that, for a second there, I heard Gohan's voice._ She looked around, then gazed back at the ground. _I must have been mistaken. Gohan isn't coming back, and he's not here with me anymore. All because I yelled at him. It's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted. I guess I didn't realize how much I cared about him. I didn't notice that I…love him. _

"Gohan…I wish you were back here with me…"

* * *

"Ah-CHOO!"

Gohan sniffled. "Someone must be talking about me…" His eyes narrowed as he saw the Dragon Ball on the radar move. "No time to worry about that…things just got a lot more complicated." He flew off and caught up to the person running with the Dragon Ball, then landed in front of them and waited. Finally, the person ran up and nearly crashed into Gohan.

"Hey." Gohan held out his hand. "I need that orb you've got there."

"No way!" the ninja-looking guy shook his head. "I'm going to call upon the Eternal Dragon!"

"Look…" Gohan narrowed his eyes warningly. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need that. I'm on a time schedule here, and I can't afford to dally around."

The ninja shook his head, his pony-tail swishing around with him. "Not a chance! What can a scrawny boy like you do to hurt me, anyway?"

Gohan glared at him.

The ninja blinked, then gasped. "You…it can't be…!"

Gohan blinked. "Huh…?"

"Are you…by any chance…Goku?" the ninja stammered.

"No…" Gohan started.

The ninja blew out his breath.

"I'm his son."

Gohan had to admit to himself…that line never got old. Particularly with the reactions it often caused.

The ninja gagged on his next breath, then pulled out his sword. "W-well I don't care wh-who you are! You aren't getting by Purple, the extraordinary ninja!"

"Purple…?" Gohan blinked, then laughed. "What a wacky name…! Hahaha…!"

"Rrr! Don't laugh!" Purple charged. "I fought Goku and was defeated…! I will not be defeated by his son as well!"

Gohan easily side-stepped Purple's attack, then did a karate chop to the man's back by the neck, making him fall unconscious. The Dragon Ball flew up into the air, and Gohan caught it.

Gohan looked at Purple. "Sorry about that…but I really need this. I'll remember to ask my dad about you. Purple, huh? Okay." He looked at his watch. _I have all seven now…and it's 6:28pm! I've got to hurry!_

"Ya!" Gohan powered up and flew off, tearing up the ground where he was standing from the pressure that he used as he pushed off, leaving the unconscious Purple back on the ground.

* * *

Videl heard the doctors talking that her father's condition was worsening, and to make things worse, she still wasn't allowed in. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Dad…Gohan…I love both of you…please…don't leave me here all alone…_

She broke down in tears, unable to suppress them anymore.

* * *

Gohan landed at his house. His mother was making dinner, but for once, he paid the food no mind. Rather, he rushed in and grabbed the four-star ball, calling out as he ran back out, "I'm summoning the Eternal Dragon, then I'm going back to the hospital! I'll see you later! Thanks! Love you!"

Before Chichi could say anything, Gohan had rushed out of the house already.

Chichi growled. "Oh…! That boy…! What am I going to do with him…? And Goten isn't exactly an 'angel', either!"

"Mom, when's dinner?" Goten called down the stairs.

"Soon!" Chichi responded.

"Where's Gohan?" Goten called again.

"Out!" Chichi responded.

"Doing what?" Goten's curiosity was raised.

"Summoning the Eternal Dragon."

* * *

Gohan put the seven balls together, wiping sweat off his forehead. He glanced at his watch.

6:49pm.

"I'm cutting it close…" Gohan breathed, then called out, "Shenlong…!"

The Dragon Balls glowed, and a brilliant burst of light came out of them. The sky grew dark, and the light shone into the heavens. Just then, a dragon seemed to come down.

"**You who has summoned me here,"** the dragon spoke, its red eyes glowing, **"I will grant two wishes that are in my power. But be warned; they will come true."**

Gohan nodded. "Right! Look, I have a friend whose father is hurt really bad! His name is Hercule Satan. Can you heal him or make him recover or something like that so he doesn't die?"

The dragon paused.

Gohan kept his fingers crossed, sweat running down his face. _Please, please, please, please, please…_

The dragon's eyes glowed. **"It is done."**

Gohan blew out his breath, relief flooding through him. _I made it…! I really made it in time! I did it! I don't believe it! I did it! Wow! It's amazing what someone can do when they just believe in themselves! I'm not saying that I'd want to do it again, but…wow!_

"**Ah-HEM!"**

Gohan looked up.

"**What is your second wish?"** the dragon's voice boomed.

"Um…second wish…" Gohan paused. _I was so worried about Videl that I didn't stop to think what I would wish for as well…_his stomach growled hungrily, and he blushed, then grinned. "Okay! This may be stupid, but can I get some dinner?"

"**Here."** The dragon's eyes flashed, and food appeared in front of Gohan.

"Alright! Thanks!" Gohan grinned. "Thanks for everything!"

"**You are welcome. Your wishes have been granted. Farewell."** With that, it glowed and went away. The Dragon Balls lifted up, engulfed in the same golden glow, and flew off in different directions.

Gohan finished his food in record time, even for him, and stood up. He grinned. "Yea! Now to get back to Videl!" He leapt into the air and flew off.

* * *

Videl paced around the room, dreading the final chime of the clock as it finished the seventh chime.

But just then, a doctor burst out of the room, panting. "V-Videl!"

Videl looked up. "Huh…?"

"It's a miracle!" The doctor smiled. "Your father…! He's getting better!"

Videl blinked, starting to smile. "Really…?"

"Yea! In fact, he's recovering at a miraculous rate!" the doctor smiled,

Videl couldn't help but laugh. "Alright! Yes! So he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine!" the doctor beamed, then ran back into the room to tell some of the other doctors the good news.

Videl smiled and sat down, happy but puzzled over what happened. Before she could give it another thought, she felt a familiar ki and looked up.

Gohan walked into the room, looking like he had just been through hell. His clothes were torn up and dirty, his hair was a bit messy, and he was scratched up in some places as well. He looked around and spied Videl, who was staring at him.

"Videl!" Gohan waved, running over. He stopped, breathing hard, in front of her. "Hey…what's…up?"

Videl crossed her arms and turned away from him, suddenly angry at him. Tears filled her eyes again, much to her chagrin.

"Huh…?" Gohan blinked.

"How could you just take off like that?" Videl sniffled. "And just leave me here all alone!"

"I…I'm sorry, Videl." Gohan's smile dropped and he looked to the side.

"You're 'sorry'? 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it!" Videl cried. "You left me here by myself while my father was in critical condition! You knew that it was hard for me! You're such a…a jerk!"

A cold feeling passed through Gohan, and he looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry, Videl. How's your dad…?"

"He's just fine," Videl spat out, still not sure why she was so angry or why her feelings were so hurt at the fact that he had just taken off. "But you could have at least said something if you were going to leave."

"I figured you wanted time to yourself…"

"Well, don't 'figure' next time!" Videl snapped. "Do you know how hard it was on me? Nobody here to talk to while my father's condition got worse and worse! And you just disappearing…! I thought you had left and weren't coming back!"

Gohan still felt cold. _I guess I'm not very good at this. I royally screwed up this time. I thought I could help. I guess…I guess I was wrong. I wasn't even there when she needed me the most. I love her, but…_

"…inconsiderate…!" Videl was still fuming.

Gohan dejectedly walked away. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now. I'm sorry to have made you so angry."

Videl stopped and turned around. "W-wait…!"

Gohan was already going out the door. He smiled, but his eyes contained so much sadness that Videl almost felt like crying again.

"I'm glad…" Gohan smiled. "…that your father got better, Videl. Good night. Take care of yourself." With that, he left.

Videl stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded. A tear ran down her face as she remembered the pain in his voice and the sadness in his eyes. She shook her head and ran after him, out of the hospital. _Don't go, Gohan! I love you!_

* * *

Gohan wiped the tears away from his eyes, leaning up against the wall of the alley he was in. _I love her, but…she deserves better than me. And…I guess she doesn't feel the same way about me…_

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked up, startled, at Videl's voice.

Videl was standing there, at the entrance to the alley, breathing hard.

"V-Videl…" Gohan blinked.

Videl walked over to him.

"What…what are you doing here?" Gohan stammered.

"Well…," Videl stammered, "I…that is, I felt really bad about…what I said back there…and…"

"But it's true." Gohan looked to the side. "I should have been there for you earlier. I should have told you where I was going."

"That's my fault." Videl shook her head. "I overreacted. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Gohan blinked, looking at her.

"Just…tell me next time you leave to go back to school, okay?" Videl looked up.

Gohan looked to the side. "I didn't go back to school."

"WHA…?"

"You heard about the Dragon Balls, right?" Gohan looked at her.

"Of course I have…!"

"That's where I went," Gohan said in a whisper, "I felt so bad…when I heard that your father wasn't going to make it. The look in your eyes…the sadness there. I just couldn't stand it if you lost your father forever."

Videl stopped, her eyes wide. "You didn't…"

"I left right after you ran out of the hospital," Gohan replied, his voice quiet, "When I remembered that the Eternal Dragon may be able to heal your father if I made the wish. I also remembered that I had the four-star ball at my house. It's sort of been passed down through my family…the four-star ball holds a special value. So, I went in search of the other six, then summoned the dragon. I came right back…but…I'm sorry that I left you by yourself. I should have asked if you wanted to come. I was being an idiot…I'm sorry…"

Videl suddenly hugged him.

"Eh…?" Gohan blinked.

Tears streamed down Videl's face. "You weren't being stupid…that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. My dad's still alive because of what you did. I love you, Gohan."

Gohan was a bit taken aback. _She feels the same way…? …she feels the same way!_ Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same way, Videl."

They stayed like that for a while, then went back to the hospital.

As they walked, hand-in hand, Videl looked at Gohan. "Gohan?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad that I'm with you." Videl smiled.

Gohan smiled back. "I'm happy that you're glad."

Videl giggled. "You make no sense sometimes."

Gohan chuckled. "May-be…"

Videl laughed, followed by Gohan, as they walked back to the hospital.

**THE END**


End file.
